


[Podfic] Prägnanz

by sophinisba



Series: Sickness and Shame podfics [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Daddy Kink, M/M, Medical Kink, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: recrudescence's story read aloud:"Eames's dealings with Arthur over the last couple weeks have been limited to text messages about how senior year is kicking his arse and, on one occasion, a phone call that ended with Arthur getting himself off in a study carrel in his school library. The poor thing really does deserve a break."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prägnanz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/265891) by [recrudescence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/recrudescence/pseuds/recrudescence). 



> "Contains medical kink, a couple references to BDSM, and a little bit of awkward daddy kink."

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Inception/Pra%cc%88gnanz.mp3) | **Size:** 21.9 MB | **Duration:** 48 minutes
  * [Podbook](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Inception/Pra%cc%88gnanz.m4b) | **Size:** 22.8 MB | **Duration:** 48 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
